Playing With Fire
by Roguie
Summary: An AU moment if Killian weren't quite as quick to knock Hook to the ground. PwP, MFM.


Title: Playing With Fire

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma/Killian

Rating: M – Sexually Explicit

Warning: M/F/M

Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 There's No Place Like Home

Summary: An AU moment if Killian weren't quite as quick to knock Hook to the ground. PwP, MFM.

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time doesn't belong to me. If it did, Rumple would have walked in on more than just a discussion, as would have Midas, as would have Charming, as would have Snow, because three days in the EF with Hook and Emma? I'd have used that to my advantage. ;) Alas, the show is not on HBO, and I'm not paid a cent for what I do to it, so I can honestly say, not it.

A/N: This was done as an ask request on Tumblr. Pure unadulterated porn. Definitely not done with my usual romantic flare, but like our dear Captain Hook, I'm not one to turn down a challenge.

~~~?~~~

For a pirate with one hand, she couldn't believe how fast he had her corset untied and his fingers slipping underneath to lay claim to her breast, nipple already pebbled and straining for his touch. She whimpered softly, melting into his touch while his mouth plundered her own, his tongue begging for and gaining entrance to her warmth, tasting her and in return leaving the flavour of rum on her lips.

The top of her dress fell away, easily brought down her arms by his skilled fingers as he trailed his lips from her mouth to her jaw, teeth leaving a path of marks as he nipped his way down to her throat, feasting on the soft, salty flesh above her collar bone. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips, couldn't stop the way her fingers wound into his hair, holding him tightly to her while his own fingers returned to her straining nipple, his hook a cold comfort at her lower back.

She fought to keep her eyes open, fought to tell herself she had to remain conscious of the cabin around her, watching him move through the shadows, never taking his eyes off her as she whimpered and writhed in Hook's arms. Hook's lips found her nipple, pulling it roughly between his teeth, ripping a helpless cry of pleasure from her throat as she arched into him. He groaned into her chest, pushing her back against his desk, filling the space between her legs as she bent backwards, the curve of his need pressing hard against her core as he rolled his hips into hers.

The shadows moved again, Killian's darkened eyes filling her sight as he rose behind Hook, his jaw locked, teeth ground tightly together, his pupils blown wide by lust and jealousy. She whimpered desperately, arousal soaking her panties as she watched him hesitate, fingers clenched into a fist, hook jerking at his side while his past self trailed the same calloused fingers down her ribs, finding purchase in her skirts and dragging the material up her pale flesh.

Killian swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "Oh, bloody hell, mate, you've not a clue how to treat a proper lady. You're an embarrassment."

His hook easily found the space between Hook's vest and neck and he dragged him off Emma without preamble, letting the drunken version of himself fall to the floor in surprise.

"Bloody rum's gone to your head, mate," Killian muttered tersely, reaching a hand out to Emma and pulling her gently into his arms. "A woman like this isn't to be taken on a desk, not her first time with you. She's a bloody princess and you're about to take her like a common whore."

He turned Emma so that her back was to Hook and then he claimed her lips firmly, savouring the sweet flavour he'd tasted only the once before. He couldn't afford to lose himself in the moment, he had to ensure one eye was kept on his past self, but the pleasure that came from claiming her mouth so completely was enough to almost make him forget.

His fingers followed the trail of flesh left by his past self, across her soft throat, down the silky skin of her chest, cupping one breast gently, thumb and index finger rolling her still pebbled nipple with an expert touch.

"She's a finely tuned instrument to be played with the lightest touch, so easy to make sing with pleasure if you stroke the right keys." He plucked her nipple gently, watching as her green eyes closed, her mouth dropping open with pleasure, a low moan the likes he'd never heard crossing her lips. "You like that, princess?" he whispered, softly, "My hand on you? My fingers making you whimper and moan?"

"Yes!" she hissed quietly, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair, pulling his mouth to her chest. "Killian, please!"

He grinned against her flesh, tongue darting out to slowly lave her nipple with warm attention. "Please what, princess?"

"More?"

He chuckled softly, giving her nipple a light suck before backing away, turning her to face Hook who'd finally found his feet. "Looks like there's plenty of attention to go around, love." He slipped his fingers across her ribs, down her stomach, under her skirt, grinning as her head fell back against his shoulder when he found her soft folds, dripping, hot and swollen for him.

He slipped his finger into her pulsing core as Hook joined them, Hook's hand finding the breast he'd abandoned, Hook's lips finding the nipple left unattended as Killian lowered his lips to her ear, tongue tracing the shell slowly.

"If I had the tolerance, mate, I'd teach you properly how to please a princess so you'd not be so apt to bugger it all up when it comes time." He growled into her ear roughly as Hook bit down on her nipple, wringing a desperate cry from her lips, her walls clamping down tightly on Killian's finger, throbbing as she neared her release. He shifted his position slightly, two fingers now driving deep into her dripping core, his thumb finding her clit, circling it with a heavy touch.

Hook pulled away from her nipple, laying hot, opened mouthed kisses across her chest to the breast he'd been palming, sucking that nipple between his teeth, grinning as it peaked against his tongue. His hook brushed over the breast he'd abandoned, the cool metal sending a shock wave of sensation through her body, her spine arching, her hips thrusting forward, impaling herself deeper on Killian's fingers, grinding herself against Hook's swollen need as he curved into her body in response.

"The fuck you'll have her," Killian ground out, his hook finding her hip and pulling her body back into his, driving his aching cock against her arse, groaning heavily with the friction between them.

"The fuck I'll not," Hook responded with a callous grin, his hand joining Killian's at Emma's core, his index finger slipping into her with Killian's two, stretching her as she cried out, clamping down on them both, the sensation of both men inside her enough to take her over the edge. Her walls pulsed and throbbed as her hands reached out, one holding Hook to her chest, the other finding the back of Killian's neck, holding herself to him, finding his mouth and allowing him to drink down her cries as she came apart, his name and God the only lucid words to pass her lips.

Killian pulled his fingers from her body, allowing Hook to ride her through the remnants of her orgasm as he took her face in his hand, holding her to him, losing himself in the gentle pressure of her lips against his. She swallowed his whimpers as easily as he swallowed her cries, kissing and nipping at her lips softly as her body began to relax and awareness slowly began to return to the green eyes he loved so deeply.

Killian released her only when Hook backed away, slowly raising his index finger to his lips, feasting on the traces of Emma's lingering arousal as he eyed her flushed body with a glutton's gaze. "I'll be blaming this on the rum then, will I?"

Killian chuckled softly, shifting Emma behind him as he approached his past self. "Aye, mate, that you will." With no preamble he drove his fist into Hook's face, knocking his past self out cold. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips nervously as Emma shifted behind him.

"You all right, love?" he asked, not daring to turn around.

He felt the air shift as she moved, adjusting her dress back up her body before her hands wrapped around his stomach, and her head rested on his shoulder. "How is this not going to have consequences?" she questioned quietly.

"Like I said, he'll blame it on the rum. We don't really have that option, love, so I'll ask again, are we all right?"

She tightened her hold on him, pressing a soft kiss into his shoulder before turning him in her arms and meeting his nervous gaze. "We'll be all right as long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything, love." His blue eyes clouded with guilt and shame so deep that he stole the air from her lungs and her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

She lifted her eyebrow and offered him a soft smile, tracing his jaw with a gentle finger, silently begging him to understand that she'd wanted what had happened just as badly as both versions of himself. "When we get home, we finish what we started here." When he still looked uncertain, a low burn of hope and desire shining in his eyes, she ran her free hand down his body, cupping the weight of his still aching arousal in the palm of one warm hand, grinning as he immediately pulsed and throbbed under her gentle touch. "If you can wait that long."

He knees buckled under her soft touch, a whimpering groan passing his lips as his blue eyes darkened and a rough growl built in his chest. "You have no idea the fire with which you're playing, Swan."

Her green eyes sparkled mischievously as she glanced down at the man unconscious at their feet. "How long you figure he'll be out?"

"Gone till morning, guaranteed." He eyed her warily, licking his lips as his heart picked up pace in his chest and his breathing regressed into a heavy pant.

Nimble fingers deftly untied the laces of his leathers, her thick skirts cushioning her knees as she dropped down, a wicked grin curving lips that her tongue darted out to wet eagerly. "Then it seems to me that it's your turn to sing... Captain."

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


End file.
